All Alone
by sudoku.addict
Summary: Higgins' thoughts as he walks back home without Eliza. New chapter...and that's the end, I think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own squat. Please don't sue me; I'm only a poor student seeking an outlet for some nonexistent creative energy.

I just love this movie, and I also adore the Pygmalion ideas of the play. George Bernard Shaw is my hero. So is Rex Harrison, but that's another story. Anyway, onward my dears, with the story!

What did he want with a heartless guttersnipe, thought Henry Higgins, as he huffed and puffed down the sidewalk? No, he certainly could do without that girl. She's a woman after all, no better than those gossiping women his mother was so fond of. No sir, he could do without her!

He bitterly turned the corner onto his street. And yet, why did she have to go? Wasn't she happy with the arrangement the way it was? Weren't they having a perfectly wonderful time? He paused on his front steps to reflect. Oh my days were so structured, he thought. Eliza always knew what I had, always knew when I wanted tea and when I wanted coffee, and always knew precisely where my goddamn slippers were.

He scratched his chin, let's think about this logically shall we? She's gone. That much is definitely established. The reasons: 1) I was cross and angry with her. Well, I certainly was but I'm not anymore and I made that clear to her. No, no, it wasn't my anger that drove her away. 2) She wasn't treated well and was not comfortable. He scowled, poppycock, the girl herself admitted that she'd been treated perfectly well and I had never denied her anything. 3) She wasn't happy, and she didn't like me. He paused, there was no way of disproving that one, for it was purely subjective. Well, that must be it, she wasn't happy. Turning the key, he sniffed disapprovingly. What right did she have to be unhappy? Walking slowly around his house, he continued muttering, how the devil could she possibly have been unhappy?

Suddenly, he was overcome with a tremendous sense of loneliness. He really had no one in this world to call 'friend'. Not Mrs. Pearce, not Pickering, not his mother, heavens not his mother…. Eliza was the closest thing he had, and now she was gone.

Oh if only he could see her once more, he would explain. He would confess. He would tell her how much he needed her, how repentant he was that he'd treated her badly. How lonely he felt in the world without her. But he didn't even know where she was now. She'd gone to marry Freddy. She'd left him to marry Freddy. The very thought angered him, and he was seized once more with a mixture of resentment and longing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't really know what'll happen here. It's late and I feel like typing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Professor Higgins unlocked his front door with a melancholy click and entered his well-kept house. The place felt lifeless now, without Eliza. How did he ever live here before she came? The place was unbearable now. His house, his home, once a prideful abode of study and leisure, was now cold and unfamiliar. Without Eliza's annoying whistling, without Eliza's morning 'Hello', without her vibrant personality to bring life to his dead things...she may be able to do without him but he certainly needed her.

But of course she won't come back. He sighed as he wandered aimlessly from room to room. Perhaps it's for the best. She's young and healthy, and Freddy will love her as she deserves to be loved. They'll be just another young couple fighting their way through the world. His tired glance came to a rest on the phonograph. With a pang of regret, he remembered her parting words. He could always turn her voice on and listen to her. With a dry click, he twisted the machine on and slumped into an armchair.

Her voice filled the air. That unpolished cockney voice. Listening to himself, he felt an overwhelming wave of shame. Oh how he had mistreated her. How he had looked down upon her. She was nothing to him then, just a common street rat whom he had humored the night before with a few coppers. It's funny how things can change so quickly, he thought. In the mere span of a few months, this street rat was now arguably the most important person in his life.

The machine clicked off.

"I washed my 'ands and face before I come, I did."

"Eliza?"

Could it be possible? Could that really be her? He didn't need to turn around, he already knew that instant electricity in the atmosphere. It was Eliza alright. No other person could bring such light to a room. Thousands of memories suddenly rushed back to him, and he raised his wall of defense once more. She must not see him like this. Tipping his hat to cover his face, he steadied his voice and called out, "Where the devil are my slippers?"

(Author's Note: Ok I realize this is the extent to which the film goes, but I'm gonna experiment, so bear with me okay?)

Eliza surveyed the man slumped nonchalantly in an armchair. He had been listening to one of her recordings. And there was that acerbic manner once more. Always cross. She smiled, but that's what she loved about him. He could be the nastiest old scrooge on the face of the planet and yet, at the same time, be wonderfully warm and funny. She walked slowly towards him.

"Your slippers are up in your room, where you left them this morning, Professor."

She leaned over the back of his chair and, without warning, lifted the hat covering his face. To her astonishment, he wore the look of deepest relief. His face was serene and calm, as though he wanted nothing better than to lie back in that armchair, eyes closed. She had expected him to leap up and chastise her sharply for leaving so abruptly. She had expected another one of his lectures. But none came. He merely lay there, helpless, like a child.

Then, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Eliza, I'm so sorry."

His voice reverberated with a pleading apologetic tone. She saw now that he understood the error of his ways. It was at that moment that Eliza's heart exploded with love for Henry Higgins. Every emotion that had been bottled up within her now flowed forth openly from her soul. How could she ever have thought about leaving him? How could she be so stupid? They were lucky to have found each other. She knew she would have been miserable had she went through with her plan of marrying Freddy, as much as she liked him. No, her place was here, beside him forever.

She circled around the chair to face him. "No, Professor, don't apologize. I understand." And she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Errr...sooo, I guess it's finished? Don't really have much else to say. It's awkward writing a romantic relationship between them, yet at the same time, I kinda want that. Don't you?


End file.
